c'est dur d'être intelligente
by ylg
Summary: Mélusine, drabbles :: 1ère vignette : Y'en a jamais que pour Mélusine, rouspètent Cancrelune et Mélisande. 2e: merveilles de la nature. 3e: sorcellerie élémentaire et poisse. 4 et 5e: Cancrelune/Mélisande. MàJ, 6e: Cancrelune, médiocrité versus ténacité. 7e: tambouille explosive. 8e: Mélusine et son Loup Garou, cruelle déception. ::gen, het et ff::
1. être très demandée ou pas

**Titre **: C'est dur d'être intelligente  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Mélusine  
**Personnages/Couple **: Mélusine, Mélisande/Cancrelune  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Clarke et Gilson (enfin j'crois ?)

**Prompt **: "C'est dur d'être intelligente" pour PresKunange  
**Nombre de mots **: 230

oOo

- Mélusine, tu peux m'aider pour le devoir de Runes modernes ?  
- Mélusine, y'a un truc que je comprends pas en métamorphose...  
- Mélusine, tu saurais m'expliquer le cours de Kraspek sur les philtres d'invisibiltés ?

« Y'en a que pour elle, soupira Cancrelune en observant le ballet qui s'orchestrait autour de son amie. Tous les élèves, garçons ou filles, viennent l'aborder.  
- Oui mais he, tu vois ce qu'ils lui demandent ?  
- De l'aide ?  
- He oui, expliqua Mélisande d'un ton qu'elle voulait docte : Mais même si elle est mignonne à tomber à la renverse, tu ne verras jamais qui que ce soit l'inviter pour un rendez-vous romantique, tout le monde aurait peur de passer pour un imbécile auprès d'elle.  
- Ah oui... c'est dur d'être intelligente, en fait. »

Cancrelune réfléchit fort à ce problème. Personne n'invitait Mélusine parce qu'elle était trop belle et trop intelligente, personne ne l'invitait elle parce qu'elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre... quant à Mélisande ? Elle était jolie, assurément. Elle disait des choses tout à fait sensées, d'après Cancrelune (d'après Mélusine au contraire, c'était une vraie bulle de savon, seulement Mélusine n'était pas pour objecter, trop occupée qu'elle était ailleurs). Mais personne ne l'approchait non plus... même si plein de monde la regardait en coin.

Cancrelune détailla la jeune fée de haut en bas, réfléchissant intensément. Puis elle laissa échapper, sans s'arrêter :  
« Mélisande, tu veux bien m'aider avec mes problèmes de coeur ? »


	2. les merveilles de la nature

**Titre** : les merveilles de la nature  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mélusine  
**Personnages **: Mélusine et Cancrelune  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Clark et Gilson

**Notes** : une raison comme une autre de réviser sa bota' XD  
**Avertissements** :

**Prompt** : "La nitroglycérine, si," réplique Prunelle."  
d'après Six Crazy Guys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Prunelle, cornouille, cynorrhodon… » Mélusine énumère les fruits présents dans ce sous-bois. Cancrelune, elle, fait connaissance avec les épines. « Aubépine, églantier, genévrier…  
- Il n'y a pas d'orties, regrette Mélusine, ce bois ne doit pas recevoir assez de passage pour qu'elles poussent. C'est bien pour la forêt, mais dommage pour nous : elles sont pleines de vitamines.  
- Et de poils urticants. Vive ce coin de terre s'il n'en a pas !  
- Allons, allons, ne dramatise pas tout, il est parfaitement possible d'en cueillir sans s'y piquer.  
- Ouais, avec un sort que je ne maîtrise pas, _forcément_.  
- Mais non, juste du doigté. »


	3. le vieux coup du sac et des cailloux

**Titre** : sorcellerie élémentaire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mélusine  
**Personnages **: Mélusine et Cancrelune  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Clark et Gilson

**Notes** : fait usage d'une recette de bonne femme dont je ne me souviens plus d'où elle vient exactement  
**Prompt** : "Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas de mains à mettre dans un sac."  
d'après Six Crazy Guys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« _Mettre dans un sac autant de galets que l'on a de verrues, le déposer à la croisée de deux chemins. Et espérer : les verrues s'en iront sur la première personne qui ramassera le sac. _C'est de la sorcellerie élémentaire. Et toi tu as juste _oublié_..?  
- Ouiii! Et maintenant je n'ai plus ma verrue sur le nez que j'entretenais exprès, ni mon caillou-porte-bonheur, et le Bal est _demain_. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
- Ça ma vieille malheureusement, j'ai des tas de recettes pour ôter des verrues, mais alors, pour en faire apparaître... »


	4. une fée et une sorcière

**Titre** : et si cette magie marchait…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mélusine  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cancrelune/Mélisande  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Clarke et Gibson

**Prompt** : « La première fois où sa taille le gêna vraiment, où il se pris à désirer mesurer quelques dizaines de centimètres de moins, se fut quand il du mettre un genoux à terre, et se pencher encore, pour pouvoir embrasser cette petite fée qui lui tendait ses lèvres... »  
d'après presKunange  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette petite fée qui lui tendait ses lèvres, se demanda Cancrelune, peut-être était-ce la solution à tous ses problèmes ? Depuis des années qu'elle la fréquentait et si douée soit-elle, jamais Mélusine n'avait réussi à soigner sa maladresse galopante. Peut-être était-elle simplement maudite, et aucune sorcière ne saurait lever la malédiction.

Pourquoi donc ne pas se tourner vers les fées, dans ce cas ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre – Mélisande étant sa cousine, Mélusine comprendrait. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Elle était déjà presque un crapaud : avec un peu de chance elle se transformerait en princesse, non ?


	5. 10 étincelles

quelque chose d'assez inhabituel cette fois ; la prochaine ficlet, le jour où elle sera écrite, devrait être plus normale**  
**

* * *

**Titre : **Ça fait des étincelles  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Mélusine  
**Personnages/Couple : **Mélisande/Cancrelune  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Clarke et Gilson (et Peyo), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 micro-fics, pour Cucumber Sandwiches (septembre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **335 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
Une sorcière – même ratée – et une bonne fée ensemble, c'est impossible.  
(10)

2. AU:  
Pas évident, pour deux cousines sorcières se ressemblant autant, de rivaliser à l'école et au boulot et en plus d'avoir à vivre ensemble. Leurs affrontements quotidiens escaladent rapidement, et tout leur entourage a vite appris à fuir aux premiers signes de dispute.  
La donne change le jour où leur route croise – ou plutôt heurte – celle d'une fée maladroite aux cheveux en meule de foin, déportée par un coup de vent, qui leur tombe dessus alors qu'elles volaient en balai.  
(80)

3. Crack:  
« Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ! rageait Mélusine. Je devrais pourtant savoir que chaque fois qu'un client me demande un philtre d'amour, il se passe une catastrophe ! Mais franchement, Cancrelune : ma tarée de cousine ? »  
(30)

4. Crossover: [Schtroumpfs]  
Au dernier sabbat, Mélusine a échangé des trucs avec un vieux sorcier en robe noire miteuse pour chasser les petits lutins ; Mélisande et Cancrelune, elles, ont échangé des recettes de cuisine et de beauté avec les lutins en question.  
(40)

5. 1ère fois:  
Mélusine admet que oui, l'idée d'amener son idiote de cousine et sa désespérante meilleure amie au convent de la nouvelle lune sous prétexte que l'adoration de Mère Nature concernait à la fois les fées et les sorcières, vient d'elle. En revanche, même sous la torture, elle refusera d'avouer qu'elle a fait exprès d'ajouter une épice spéciale dans leurs gobelets, histoire qu'elles évacuent un peu leur tension – mais elle ne regrette pas son initiative : la gigue qu'elles dansaient l'une autour de l'autre apparemment sans fin avait fini par lui donner sévèrement le tournis, il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour y remédier, que diable !  
(100)

6. Fluff:  
La bonne humeur, la gentillesse, et l'amour de Mélisande pour les petits trucs mignons étaient dangereusement contagieuse. Le fond fut atteint le jour où Mélusine elle-même, vaincue, dut reconnaître qu'elles étaient adorables, toutes les deux. (Mais ne le répétez à personne !)  
(40)

7. Humour:  
« Y'a quand même un point positif à ce que tu t'entendes bien avec ma cousine : elle sait voler et faire un pansement à peu près correct, elle pourra t'aider. »  
(30)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Pour moi, tu n'es pas une ratée.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu es une fée et ça te fait rire de voir une sorcière se louper.  
- Pas du tout ! Je déteste voir souffrir les gens.  
- Alors que ça soit moi ou n'importe quelle bestiole c'est pareil.  
- Non ! parce que c'est toi ! »  
(50)

9. Smut:  
« Wow. Je ne savais pas qu'une baguette magique appliquée directement sur le corps avait un tel effet ! ...Oui, _là_ ! »  
(20)

10. UST:  
« Tu sais, je... j'aime beaucoup ta robe. Et tes cheveux. Tu es très jolie comme ça ! »  
(15)


	6. un exemple pour les autres

**Titre** : et s'accrocher malgré tout  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mélusine  
**Personnage** : Cancrelune  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Clarke & Gilson

**Prompt** : « son imagination et surtout son amour de la gymnastique, sa volonté de transmettre cet amour à ses spectatrices et même à ses rivales, rendent ses performances magiques. »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ses performances magiques laissent à désirer, c'est vrai, reconnaît Cancrelune, pourtant elle s'entraîne dur tous les jours à lancer ses sorts et concocter ses potions. (Le vol dépend de son état physique et du temps que les blessures de l'entraînement précédent mettent à guérir.)

Elle a la détermination pour elle. Elle ne sera jamais la meilleure des sorcières, bien sûr, mais un de ces jours, elle sera quand même une sorcière au moins passable.  
En attendant, tant pis si ses efforts sont rarement couronnés de succès, elle est une source d'inspiration pour ses condisciples un peu plus doués : un modèle d'assiduité !


	7. expériences culinaires

**Titre** : combien d'expériences foireuses...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mélusine  
**Personnages** : Mélusine et Cancrelune  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Clarke & Gilson

**Prompt** : « Le visage chatouillé par la queue touffue du Schtroumpf Grognon, le Schtroumpf Pâtissier schtroumphe la langue. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Oumpf ! la langue ! ça pique ! ça brûuuule !

Cancrelune s'agite et gesticule. Ça brûle tellement qu'elle se trouve vite incapable de s'en plaindre. Mélusine se prend le front et soupire. Elle a tenté de la prévenir, mais en pure perte. Elle savait pourtant que ça allait forcément arriver…  
Décidément, sa pauvre amie est bien maladroite. Mais parce qu'il ne s'agissait « que » de cuisine et pas d'un philtre magique, Cancrelune s'imaginait qu'elle pouvait goûter sa tambouille, comme ça, pour se rendre compte du résultat.

Résultat que Mélusine consigne, et elle ajoute :  
- La prochaine fois, tester d'abord sur des rats…


	8. quelle arnaque !

**Titre** : pour guider le regard...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Mélusine  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mélusine/le Loup-Garou  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Clarke & Gilson

**Prompt** : « Juste quand elle ferme sa fenêtre de tchat, Keigo hurle de déception... »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : plus vers le début de la série ? ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus revu ce galant...  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Déception des déceptions pour Mélusine : son galant n'a pas remarqué du tout son nouveau bijou, une charmante amulette dont les vertus spéciales _en théorie _n'étaient plus à vanter. Par sa position stratégique sur sa poitrine elle devait guider le regard et par son magnétisme, faire le reste… he ben non, rien du tout !

En revanche, Mister Loup-Garou l'a complimentée sur son nouveau parfum. Dont elle n'a pourtant pas changé depuis des années. Aveugle et bouché, c'est bien sa veine !

Elle bazarde la breloque et s'attèle à la recherche d'un autre charme… a-t-elle quelque chose qui passe par les oreilles ?


End file.
